Mono
by Du Vasson
Summary: 'Mono' es el nombre que se da a la abstinencia de la Heroína. Craig vivio esto de primera mano, y Tweek tuvo que buscar un modo de remediarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Mono

Raiting: M+16

Personajes: Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker

Summary: Mono es el nombre que se da a la abstinencia de la Heroína, Craig y Tweek lo sabían muy bien.

Comentarios al final.

* * *

**'_La heroína es una de las drogas mas complicadas de dejar, porque sus síndromes de abstinencia física son sumamente desagradables y por lo mismo las re-caídas son comunes._**

**_Los peores síntomas se presentan en la primera semana, siendo el punto culmine entre las 48 y 72 horas.'_**

Tweek Tweak y Craig Tucker se conocieron en el peor lugar posible. Una clínica de salud mental, el primero siendo prácticamente un interno y el segundo un personaje esporádico.

Craig Tucker y Kenneth McCormick. McTucker, para abreviar a este par, se conocían aparentemente de toda su vida, y ambos iban cada cierto tiempo al centro medico donde Tweek se trataba, por culpa de sus sobredosis de drogas. Uno pensaría que con una vez estaría bien, que aprenderían su lección, pero ellos parecían no tener límites, de igual modo siempre era Kenny quien debía ser internado.

Tweek por su parte se mantuvo alejado de ese mundo toda su vida, 'con mis drogas diarias me basta' decía a su madre cuando esta sugería que el podía ingerir estupefacientes, y es que fuera de que sus medicamentos parecieran drogas, su personalidad adictiva lo asustaba lo suficiente, todos los días veia adictos, en cada uno de los pasillos por los que transitaba, y el no quería terminar de ese modo. Pero con McTucker abrió los ojos del que se había privado.

Marihuana, Cocaina, LSD, Extasis, Heroína.

Un mundo de drogas en orden ascendiente que no se podía haber si quiera imaginado.

Los periodos que el rubio pequeño pasaba fuera del hospital, los pasaba en compañía de Mc Tucker, probando solo la primera de las drogas, pura por su puesto, en vez de sus pastillas para dormir que destrozaban su estomago, su medico pensó que esta seria un buen sustituto ya que Tweak parecía demasiado temeroso para volverse adicto. Así consiguió una tarjeta para comprar marihuana medicinal…y se acerco cada vez mas a Tucker.

La relación que tenía con el par era de lo mas anormal, siempre les daba alojo o les buscaba un lugar para dormir, a veces incluso mas que eso, al menos a uno de ellos, pues luego de unos meses era mas que obvio que Tweek sentía por Craig algo mas que simple cariño-caridad.

Quizá fue conveniencia, probablemente, Quizás fue costumbre, quizás.

Tweek jamás sabrá la verdadera razón por la que Craig y el comenzaron a tener 'algo', sin formalizar, sin nombre, porque era algo de ellos.

Solo de ellos.

De algún modo lograban complementarse bien. Enfermamente bien.

Un esquizoide y un obsesivo-paranoide.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Heroína.

Eso podía salir mal.

Kenneth McCormick probaba de todo y no era adicto a nada, un extraño don que el mismo atribuía a una aparente 'inmortalidad' Otro de sus típicos delirios, pero Craig le creía, por tanto Tweek también le creía.

Craig Tucker por su parte probaba de todo con ciertos limites, limites que Tweek dictaba sobre el, asustado por todo lo que Internet le había comentado sobre lo que su 'pareja' metía en su cuerpo.

Tweek sabía que mantener a Craig fuera de las drogas era casi imposible, pero podía intentar que no se hiciera un adicto decadente.

Uno de sus mayores miedos era contraer VIH, Enfermedad fácilmente transmisible por las agujas de la Heroína, lo que quería decir que si Craig se inyectaba, no iba a tener mas sexo con su novio paranoide. Esa sencilla negación era todo lo que impedía que Craig diera ese paso.

Al menos, hasta que se le ocurrió que si Tweek no se enteraba, no habría problema.

'Ojos que no ven, su culo no se entera'

-Es Mary-

-Es LSD-

-Éxtasis-

Sus ojos rojos, y su boca decía todas las drogas, menos Heroína.

Sus ojos rojos, y su brazo decía, solo heroína.

**'_La heroína es de las drogas mas adictivas por su rápido efecto y sus 3 vias de suministro, inyecciones, jalar y fumar. De todos estos la inyección produce un Frenesí también conocido como 'Rush' que las otras dos formas no alcanzan.'_**

Fue una noche en que Craig cayo.

Cuando su entrepierna estaba demasiado erecta como para pasar por alto a su novio que en el cuarto de junto se daba un baño.

Cuando decidió quitarse la ropa y abrazarlo por la espalda para poder joder con él.

Cuando Tweek al posar sus brazos sobre los del pelinegro noto una serie de inyecciones en el brazo izquierdo de Craig.

-…Fumarlo habría sido mas inteligente…-

Tweek estaba decepcionado, herido y sobretodo asustado, por su parte Craig no quería detenerse.

Entonces sencillamente se fue, tal como llego, sin nada. Mientras Tweek seguía allí, en el mismo departamento, el mismo trabajo, el mismo numero. No engañaba a nadie, quería pensar que Craig en algún momento iba a volver.

Kenneth era el único vínculo entre ambos personajes de esta historia dramática, no dispuesto a irse de una fuente de comida gratis y un buen colchón para dormir por una rabieta entre Romeo y Julieta.

Entre bocados de comida, Kenneth narraba la historia de cómo Craig parecía joderse más y más como si fuera cualquier cosa, al menos hasta que como un comentario casual dijo que Craig había sido arrestado por hurto.

Algo que según el duraría un par de días…o meses ¿O años?

Ya no lo podía recordar.

Nació entonces esa desagradable sensación, ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar, y tirando a Kenneth de su manga lo hizo llevarlo a la estación de policía.

Pagaron la fianza con el dinero que Tweek tenía ahorrado y lo vio.

Con una sombra de barba en su rostro y la tez grasienta, su pelo descuidado y su ropa sucia y desgastada, muy gastada…el estaba gastado. Sus ojos estaban idos con una desagradable imagen que no podía soportar.

-Esto se acabo-

* * *

Hola (¿)

Esta historia la tenía pensada hace tiempo con mi novia, finalmente no soporte mas y decidí escribirla mientras estaba en la fila del hospital, se que el modo en que la escribí es algo extraño pero me gusta, creo que le da seriedad al prologo.

Por que si, esto es un prologo y quiero realizar la historia en 8 caps de una extensión digna para lo que soy yo.

Asumo que no queda muy claro, pero la historia narrara la primera semana en que Craig se abstrae de esta droga tan fuerte que es la heroína ¿Por qué Heroína? Meramente por que sus síntomas de abstinencia son los mas fuertes.

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, si no lo es siéntanse en confianza de putearme y desmembrarme.

Pero comenten (¿)

Dú


	2. 1ro: Desintoxicación

Titulo: Desintoxicación

Rating: M+16

Personajes: Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Kenneth McCormick

Summary: 'Iban a cuidarse entre ellos, para que ninguno se hundiera en la mierda, y allí estaba Craig, hundido en la mierda y moviendo su pie contra el suelo con insistencia, de nuevo. Que bien Kenneth, la hiciste de nuevo.'

* * *

**El consumo crónico de la Heroína produce una dependencia física, un estado en el que el organismo se adapta a la presencia de la droga. El consumidor puede experimentar síntomas graves del síndrome de abstinencia si disminuye o descontinua abruptamente el uso. **

-Las primeras 72 horas serán sumamente difíciles … ¿Podrán con eso?-

-¿Hay otra opción?-

-Internarlo-

-No-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Lo haremos nosotros…-

-¿Están seguros?-

-¿Si Tweek…estamos seguros..?-

-….N-no quiero que se quede aquí-

-Pero Tweek-

-No-

_No me gustan los hospitales._

**Hay muchos tratamientos de desintoxicación, el mas útil es basado en el modelo de Minnesota, el cual combina un grupo de pastillas con sesiones con un medico y tratamiento conductual.**

Tweek Tweak acababa de cumplir los 21 años, y paso cerca de 13 de ellos en terapias conductuales y prueba de medicamentos, mantener un horario estricto con estos no le era problema.

Metadona, Buprenorfina, Naltrexona.

3 nombres nuevos a la larga lista de medicamentos que Tweek tenía escondidos en una caja bajo su cama, con los efectos de cada uno, los medicamentos que Craig debía tomar, con o sin su consentimiento.

Esto iba a ser todo un reto.

-Abre la puerta-

-No-

_Clac Clac Clac Clac_

-¡Ábrela, Tweek!-

-N-no lo haré-

-Kenny-

-No me metas en esto dude, Si tú y tu novio quieren discutir me vale, yo estoy aquí por la comida gratis-

-Él no es mi novio-

Resentimiento puro y duro.

_Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac ClacClacClacClac_

El pelinegro caminaba nervioso por la casa, mirando frustrado por la ventana del departamento, el que se encontraba elevado a 5 pisos del suelo, una caída dolorosa sin duda, los otros dos habitantes del lugar preparaban la mesa para comer, uno servía los platos, el otro ordenaba las cosas, o al menos fingía hacerlo.

**'La buprenorfina es un tratamiento recientemente aceptado contra el 'mono' a pesar de que Metadona es el medicamento por excelencia para estos casos y la adicción a mas sustancias, sus propias características adictivas, aunque menos dañinas para la salud, ponen en duda sí ayuda o solo traspasa la adicción de una droga a otra'**

-Ya esta-

-¡Wuju! ¡Comida!-

-Deja de pensar con el estomago, chupabolas-

-Ignora a Craig solo es un pene porque necesita un polvo, en todo sentido-

La estrepitosa risa de Kenneth resonó en el lugar, contrastando con los zapatos de Craig al chocar contra el piso.

Tweek por su parte estaba avergonzado y busco la perfecta excusa para eso, los medicamentos de Craig y los propios.

-T-tienes que tomar esto- Mierda, tartamudeo

-¿Qué es esa mierda? –

-Buprenorfina-

'_Si la buprenorfina no funciona, entonces usa la metadona, 4 días después si parece mas calmado, cambias a la naltrexona.'_

_-_¿Y?-

-Te ayudara con la ansiedad-

-¿Sabes que me ayudaría con eso, Tweek?- Su voz bajo un tono, y se acerco aparentemente tranquilo, rodeo a Tweek con un brazo, sonrió frente a su rostro- Que abrieras la puerta…necesito respirar aire fresco-

-….-Respiró- No voy a caer..Craig –

La pequeña pastilla color piel apareció frente los ojos de Craig, él solo chasqueo la lengua.

-Craig, para de ser un pene. Prueba esta mierda esta genial-

La pastilla desapareció de las manos del rubio y paso por la garganta del otro a regañadientes, sentándose en la mesa, comenzó a mover el pie derecho con insistencia-

_Clacl Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac_

-¿Sabes? Se cree que mover el pie contra el suelo crea un efecto parecido al rush de la heroína-

-¡¿Ah?!-

-Me esta jodiendo-

-Exacto. Sí sabes que no sirve para nada, ya deja de mover el pie dude, me arruinas el almuerzo

-No jodas Kenny-

-¿Por qué tan ansioso ah?, esa pastilla debería atontarte-

-Quiero follar-

Tweek se estremeció.

-Que directo, pues termina y vayan, no me importa, me quedare viendo TV-

-No con él-

_Crush_

-No tienes que ser tan cruel solo porqué te niega la droga, esta preocupado-

-No me importa-

-A ti nada te importa-

-No-

…

-Voy por el postre-

_¿Quizás había sido costumbre? Lo fue _¿Quizás había sido conveniencia? _Lo había sido. _

El ser completamente sincero era de las mayores virtudes y defectos de Craig, decir todo le permitía a Tweek saber exactamente si cansaba al pelinegro o no, y eso paso, lo canso.

¿Por qué no solo dejarlo?

Porque era un idiota, tan sencillo como eso.

El que McTucker estuviera viviendo con él, porque ya lo hacían, era desconocido por todos. Esa relación era una bazofia para su familia, sus amigos y su trabajo. Lo entorpecía, lo deprimía y sus medicamentos no podían hacer nada por él.

Era no respetarse en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué es?-

-Piña en conserva-

-Me quitas la droga, me quitas el sexo y me das fruta, sí quieres matarme tírame por la ventana-

_Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac Clac._

-La piña en conserva tiene caramelo y azúcar- Mentira

-Si no tiene queso es blasfemia-

Craig era irritante, egoísta y apático, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que él podía causar en los demás, o mejor dicho, no le importaba lo que pudiera causarle a los demás.

Craig comió y se levanto, aun buscando alguna salida que no lo matase en la caída o le obligara a romper 4 candados y la puerta misma en su defecto.

Stripe, la mascota de Tucker, había estado al cuidado de Kenny, pero tan pronto como Tweek le propuso quedarse en su casa a cambio de cuidar a Tucker, el pequeño roedor comenzó a vivir con ellos. Por lo general, Stripe lograba mantener al pelinegro calmado, lo distraía pero eso no había funcionado hasta ahora.

Al meno hasta que el medicamento comenzó a hacer efecto y su ansiedad desapareció lentamente.

Clac clac clac clac clac.

-¿Tienes papas o algo asi?-

La voz de Craig estaba mas calmada, mientras sus brazos envolvían la cintura de Tweek por la espalda, este por su parte solo se sorprendió de este acto, con una ligera sonrisa. Idiota, estúpido e ingenuo Tweek.

-S-siguen en la alacena- Volvió a Tartamudear.

-Vale- Esto le parecía adorable, al menos por ahora.

'**Buprenorfina parece entonces una excelente opción a este defecto, lastimosamente algunos pacientes no responden a este tipo de tratamiento y siguen necesitando la metadona.'**

_**¡Crush!**_

La lámpara termino contra el suelo, y Kenny agarro a Craig, llevándolo al cuarto que Tweak había preparado para esos casos, un cuarto vacío solo con un colchón y almohadas, no muebles, no mesas, no lámparas, y solo una ventana pequeña. Lo mas parecido a un cuarto para locos casero.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si…solo me corte un poco- De su mejilla algo de sangre comenzaba a caer.

McCormick se sentó en el sofá junto al rubio entonces, mirándolo preocupado.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?-

-¿El qué?-

-A Craig, no serías el primero-

-….Supongo que no-

-¿Entonces por qué?

-…-

-¿En serio te gusta?-

-…Más-

-…Oh- Esto era peor de lo que pensaba- Es un cabrón con suerte- ¿O quizás mejor?

Kenneth tenía su propio cuarto, pequeño sin duda, pero con lo suficiente para estar mas cómodo que en toda su vida. Mientras Tweak trabajaba, el se quedaba a follar con Craig, una buena forma de calmar su ansiedad, pero luego este volvía a la misma mierda.

-Robemos todo y vámonos de aquí dude-

_Hijo de puta _

_-_No esta vez, dude. Nos vamos a quedar aquí-

-¿Qué…?-

-Lo que oíste-

-¿Qué te ablandaste o ahora tu quieres su culo?-

_Cabrón _

-¿ Si así fuera no te importaría?-

-Ahora no-

-¿Antes si?-

-No-

_Cabrón _

-Pfff, vete a pajear y deja de joder dude, en serio. No te ayudare a escapar_-_

Tucker estaba encerrado, y si había algo que no soportaba eran los 'limites' de cualquier tipo, estructurales o sociales, era una mierda. Una verdadera mierda.

Pap Pap Pap Pap

Una pelota de goma era su única entretensión en lo que estaba comenzando a llamar 'celda'.

Lanza, rebota, golpea, vuelve. Lanza, rebota, golpea, vuelve. Lanza, rebota, golpea, vuelve.

Sus manos temblaban al igual que su pie izquierdo, sus ojos estaban rojos, lagrimeaban al que su nariz.

-Mierda-

Gripe, eso era lo que pensaba Tucker.

'**Los síndromes de abstinencia a los narcóticos se asemejan en sus inicios a una fuerte gripe, los ojos y la nariz lagrimea, hay falta de apetito y constantes bostezos acompañado de temblores incontrolables'**

Tweek Tweak llego por la noche, cansado y necesitando un baño, su cabello lleno de crema y sus manos con pequeñas vendas, entre bostezo fue a la cocina y aunque había estado rodeado de este todo el día, tomo una taza de café junto a sus medicamento.

En la sala Kenneth jugaba con stripe mentras veía la televisión, volteando a ver a Tweek nada mas este entro.

-¿Cóm - ?-

-Estuvo jugando con una pelota todo el día, discutimos, ahora esta durmiendo, relájate-

-Bien…voy a darme un baño-

-Vale-

Kenneth McCormic parecía tomarlo todo a juego, como si el que su mejor amigo estuviera en una situación tan desagradable le fuera irrelevante, pero la verdad era completamente distinta.

_Clac clac clac clac clac clac clac clac clac clac clac clac clac _

Iban a cuidarse entre ellos, para que ninguno se hundiera en la mierda, y allí estaba Craig, hundido en la mierda y moviendo su pie contra el suelo con insistencia, de nuevo. Que bien Kenneth, la hiciste de nuevo.

-¡Mierda!-

Tweek Tweak estaba bajo el agua de la ducha, su cuerpo temblaba, el agua estaba fría, muy fría, pero eso no parecía importarle, de sus ojos cerrado el agua se fundía, dejando un rastro invisible de lo que estaba pasando.

…_.No sé que se supone que debo hacer_.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, esto lo voy a escribir relativamente rápido por qué el estilo así me lo permite.

Creo que estoy intentando captar la esencia de las situaciones mas que inspeccionar detenidamente lo que siente cada personaje, como era mi idea original.

Cada dato que doy es verdadero, no soy adicta, jamás lo he sido, no tengo el dinero para ello. Pero he investigado mucho sobre los síntomas y medicamentos que se utilizan con este tipo de tratamiento, tiempo atrás también hice una investigación de los medicamentos que Tweek debería tomar por sus trastornos así que seguramente en otro cap los pondré.

Como dije hare un cap. por día, aunque el tratamiento en realidad dura 26 días, solo los primeros 7 son secuelas físicas así que espero les gusten, los disfruten y siento la brevedad de los capítulos, pero creo que estoy siendo concisa.

Dú.


End file.
